Change, For Better Or For Worse
by crystal-mist
Summary: Shun was always staring at her…Leah was perfect. She was ideal in every aspect. No matter how much Alice tries to, she can never out-do her. So exactly how does she hope to win Shun's heart? Alice x Shun
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here goes, my tenth story ever…Yay. I am up to TEN Stories, AMAZING!**

**I intended this story to be a one-shot and then so many opportunities presented itself that I decided to make this a full length fanfiction. **

**This fanfiction is strictly ShunxAlice**.

**Change, For Better Or For Worse**

**crystal-mist **

**Summary****- Shun was always staring at her…Leah was perfect. She was ideal in every aspect. No matter how much Alice tries to****,**** she can never out-do her. So exactly how does she hope to win Shun's heart? Alice x Shun**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

Sometimes Alice wondered if she were invisible…Sure, she had always been someone passive and kept more to herself…She was never one who was able to express herself openly and she was well aware of that fact…

No one hated her. In fact everyone loved her. All the guys who visited the Misaki café did so solely to see **her**. She was used to their company and the way they kept asking her out. She also got used to declining all the offers politely.

But the thing was that she paid next to no attention to how she looked. She never cared about her appearance.

Perhaps that was what made the difference…

Perhaps that was what drew a fine line between Alice Gehabich and Leah Wilson.

Leah was the perfect girl. Short skirt, flawless skin, beautiful blonde hair with not a single lock out of place, high heels, cheerleading captain, cute make-up and every other thing a guy would want in a girl.

Alice was like a stale piece of bread in front of **her**.

Sure Alice's skin was nice, she was born in Russia and that made her extra pale even though she wore no make-up. But her hair was untidy; each curly strand of her hair would fly as it pleased. She wore pants or Jeans the entire time…She couldn't remember the last time she wore a skirt. As for high-heels, she loathed them.

Perhaps that was the reason Shun found Leah more appealing…That was probably the reason Alice would sometimes catch Shun looking at Leah even when Alice was in the vicinity.

_Why would Shun fall for someone as plain as me when Leah is around?_ _I am a complete idiot…But I can't help it though… I like Shun and I want to impress him somehow…At least so that he pays a bit more attention to __**me**__. Oh what am I even thinking?_

Alice liked Shun, from the first time she met him, she had fallen irrevocably in love with the boy-ninja. Shun had always been the serious kind. At first Alice was a bit uneasy to even talk to him. But then as years passed by they became closer friends. Especially since most of the brawlers left town.

Alice was successful in getting rid of her shyness to talk to Shun. In fact, since Skyress left Alice was the only one he opened himself up to. But it pained Alice whenever she caught him looking at Leah.

At times even when Alice was talking to him she would feel that he was spaced out. Sometimes, it felt like he stared right through her. Alice didn't know if she was being paranoid or if it was genuine observation. She remembered Christopher telling her that she 'was' a worry-wart and that at times she was a bit too possessive.

She sighed as all these thoughts passed through her mind.

"Hey Alice…What're you up to?" she didn't even have to look up to know who that was. It was Shun.

"Ah nothing really." She said as she stared nonchalantly at the lunchbox in front of her.

Shun sat down beside her without another word. He stared at her curiously. She was behaving strangely.

"Here, have something to eat." He urged, holding a chopstick with tofu on it in front of her mouth. "You know you want it."

She gazed at the piece of tofu, blushing a little. "Fine." She said taking it into her mouth.

Shun had changed in this respect. He saw her as a friend…But only just as a friend. He had no idea that she wished something more from their relationship.

She smiled as she looked at the raven-haired boy. He gazed back at her with a smile as well which melted her heart. It was then that they were interrupted.

"Shun I need your help with planning for the prom." announced Leah as she walked into the cafeteria.

Shun immediately broke eye contact with Alice and turned his attention to Leah. "Yes, I'll be right there." He answered.

"I can't wait Shun…Come with me Now." She said in a whiny voice that any guy would give into.

Alice sighed deeply, but Shun showed no sign of moving. He did not want to desert Alice.

But Leah soon came and grabbed Shun's hand and dragged him off. Before he disappeared he looked apologetically at Alice.

She just smiled at him and nodded, indicating that it was alright.

She packed up both their lunch boxes.

"This happens every time…If only I were as feminine as Leah, then perhaps I would stand a chance." She muttered to no one in particular.

This kept happening and soon she spent next to no time with Shun, he was always with Leah and the planning commission for prom.

Alice was deeply hurt by this. She was defeated.

_It is not like I am not cute. Plenty of guys have told me that I looked cute, pretty and such. If only I put in a bit more effort, then Shun might actually __**look at**__ me, and not through me. Not that we are not friends, but at times it is like I am invisible to his eyes._

Alice was on the way home along with Shun. They walked in silence, each realizing the lack of time they spent with one another.

"Alice, why is it that you are so hostile towards me now?" he questioned, focusing on the ground.

"Hostile? Is that what you comprehend **this** as? It is just that **you** have next to no time for **me**." She was a bit surprised that she actually told him that.

He stared at her, his eyes softening with guilt as they rested on the beautiful orange-haired girl in front of him.

"I am sorry…I didn't mean for it to seem that way…" he was still staring at her as he continued. "Ice-cream, my treat."

It was more of a statement than a question. Alice found herself surrendering to his offer.

"If you think you can buy me over with ice-cream then you are mistaken." she joked.

"Then I will buy you over with cake or chocolates." He responded, knowing full well Alice's love for chocolate and sweets.

"Then I will wait for that day Kazami-kun."

He smiled widely. He bought her favorite ice-cream flavor and watched as she licked it just like a cute little child.

"What…what are you looking at?" she asked him blushing.

"Ah…nothing." He said quickly breaking away from her glance.

Alice finished her ice-cream cone. "Thanks for the treat." She said.

Shun nodded to her. "Any time."

"Shun….What a pleasant surprise…." A voice sounded…It was mature and lady-like but extremely flirtatious at the same time.

Alice was extremely displeased to see Leah there; she looked as beautiful as ever. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with some strands on either side of her face. She looked stunning and Alice did not like the way she looked at Shun.

"Hey Leah." He greeted back.

Leah didn't seem to notice Alice, or perhaps she noticed and just chose not to pay attention to someone as trivial as her.

Leah continued to talk to Shun about the prom and how the preparation. Alice could pick up only small bits of the conversation. She felt so unwelcome that she slowly slipped away without them noticing.

After about two-minutes of Alice's disappearance Shun noticed her absence.

"Alice…. where is she?" he asked bewildered.

Leah just looked at him wide-eyed. "You mean to say she was here? I hardly noticed her. She didn't say a word did she?"

Shun was troubled. Why had Alice ditched him like that? Why did he become so distracted as to NOT pay enough attention to her?

Alice on the other hand found herself standing in front of the glass window of a shopping mall staring at the contents within. She was staring at the clothes there, all the accessories and everything.

"Oh well, why not?" she asked herself, shrugging before proceeding inside with a smile of tenacity on her face...

**Hey tell me how this first chapter was….**

**Tell me if the plot is alright and so on…I love it when you guys review to my stories, it builds my morale. SO please keep reading.**

**And I own none of the characters, except maybe Leah Wilson…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate it. **

**This story is dedicated to all the writers, readers and appreciators out there. Having you all supporting me I shall get on with the story.**

**Please read on and tell me what you think.**

**Change, For Better Or For Worse**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 2**

**Tomato, fruits or of fate.**

The next day.

Alice was standing in front of a mirror. She sighed a bit. _I have no idea what I have got myself into._ She thought to herself pitifully as she straightened the ribbon that held her hair in a loose pony-tail.

She walked down the stairs and sat down to have breakfast. Her grandfather came in the dining room with a cup of coffee in his hand and almost spat it out as his eyes fell on Alice.

"Woah..Alice, you look so amazing…Yet, this is so different from the way you normally dress. What is going on?"

"Changes." she stated as she munched her toast.

"Well then, the guy you are doing all this for is the luckiest in the world."

"UH..." she was blushing but soon regained her composure. "You have no proof that I am doing this to impress someone." She said pouting a little.

She finished breakfast and headed for school.

As she entered the school compounds, the atmosphere was filled with gasps and 'Wows'. She felt a blush approaching her face but soon shook it off.

_Strong and confident Alice…._ she muttered as she continued walking.

She had never imagined that she would wear a mini-skirt out of her own accord. Although she did have stockings and tights on so that she would not have to risk any unfavorable breezes.

"Looking good Alice." called out a guy.

"Thanks." She answered coolly. This was something the shy Alice would never have done normally.

Everyone was just as puzzled as the next person about Alice's radical change in wardrobe. Leah could only gape as her eyes fell on Alice…Alice was flawless and this burned Leah down to the core.

She sat in the classroom, now awaiting Shun's arrival.

After about three minutes of agonizing waiting, there he came. His golden eyes were as bright as the morning sun. He looked around the room and Alice waved slightly at him.

He went over to her. His eyes widened as he saw what Alice was wearing. She stood up from her seat to welcome him. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Uh…" was his witty reply as he gazed at her. She raised an eye-brow at him and he swiftly shook himself out of the trans-like state. "Uh it's nothing…"

She laughed a little at his confusion… "What? My new wardrobe too much for a boy-ninja to handle?" she joked.

He smiled. "I told you to stop calling me 'boy' ninja….it sounds childish."

"Whatever…" she said, amidst her giggles. She failed to notice the affectionate yet regretful gaze Shun threw towards her.

"So…how do you like it?" she asked, after she stopped laughing.

"Wow…uh you look…you look-" before he could complete, he was interrupted by Leah.

"Good Morning Shun…It's so nice to see you."

Alice was completely irritated by Leah's whiny voice but said nothing in protest. Shun snapped out of his lack of words. "Uh yeah Good morning.

Leah then shot a look at Alice. "You know…you look a bit childish in those clothes." She remarked.

Alice's face twisted up in annoyance but she hid it very well…

"You think? Then I wonder what to say about what **you **are wearing..." she retorted, but then the old Alice resurfaced for a brief second. "Sorry if I was a bit rude though." She apologized before she walked away, leaving a fuming Leah and a bewildered Shun behind.

'_It really felt good to get back at her like that…But perhaps I shouldn't have.'_ thought Alice as she headed towards the vending machine to get a can of juice before class.

That afternoon she was in the cafeteria. She had really enjoyed the Apple juice she had that morning so she decided that she would get one more.

Alice scanned the contents of the machine and sighed. "Aw, they are out of Apple already?...Even the orange is out…Ugh I guess I will have to get tomato soup instead." She half wished that she hadn't put the money in before looking at what was available.

She collected the can and walked towards her usual table.

She was unaware of the fact that Leah was spying on the tomato she had in her hand. And she also did not notice the smirk on Leah's face as focused on Alice's white top.

She smirked evilly. She whispered something seductively into the ear of a guy who passed by. He smiled at her.

He walked past Alice and knocked the soup out of her hand and made it look like an accident.

But in the process, Alice lost her balance and was sent falling forward. She collided with another guy who just happened to be passing by. The soup flew in the air and it fell on the both of them.

The said boy had purple eyes and black hair. Alice would have fallen down if it weren't for his strong arms, which held her in place. He had his eyes focused on Alice, they were widened in surprise.

The both of them could have sworn that everything happened in slow-motion, almost like in the movies. The both of them had collided with one another and their eyes were locked together, a blush covered both their faces and soon tomato soup covered their hair and clothes.

"I…I am so sorry." She apologized.

"Uh, it's alright…just be a bit more careful next time…" he said as he slowly raised his hand up to his head.

He lightly touched the sticky fluid on his hair and smelt it "Yikes, don't tell me this is tomato…" he smiled as he spoke. "I hate tomatoes."

"I really am sorry…So sorry."

His arms were still holding her and neither seemed to notice.

Leah grinned happily at the match-making she was able to pull off. "Bonus." She cheered.

The both of them parted. Alice took out her handkerchief and handed it to the guy . "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said, taking it and wiping the soup off his hair. "So, does the girl who goes flinging soup at people have a name?" he joked.

She blushed a little at his ridiculous metaphor. "Don't rub it in….And my name is Alice Gehabich."

"Delighted to meet you…I am Joseph Anderson…"

"Pleasure…Well I had better wash this stuff off my hair or I am in for a bad hair day tomorrow." She said before bidding farewell.

"Sure, see you around Alice."

And with that she left in the direction of the girls' washroom.

Alice did not notice the lone figure of a topaz eyed boy standing gloomily at the corner, watching the entire exchange.

**Me- So how was it?**

**Julie- Yay, a new twist added into the equation.**

**Me- Great isn't it?**

**Marucho- Yeah quite clever of you… But I have no idea why you have stopped asking us help with intros and closing of Chapters.**

**Me- One reason…Because sometimes you guys plainly annoy me.**

**Julie- Aw..Arisu you are sooo mean!**

**Me- Uh sorry…But it is true though….Anyways readers please review my chapter… Love ya!**

**Julie- Yay…REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Me- Uh Julie….Now you are annoying my readers….Beat it. *flips a switch and both Julie and Marucho disappears through the trapdoor that opened up.* Sorry about that brawlers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to make things clear. **_**Italics **_**means the thoughts of a particular person and perhaps flashbacks as well.**

**Change, For Better Or For Worse**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 3**

**Such a lot of occurrences.**

Alice had changed herself. Shun was becoming more and more aware of this 'change'.

And with the prom fast approaching, Shun and Alice started to spend less time with one another.  
Leah was becoming clingy and followed Shun most of the time. She was like a whining puppy dog following its master around.

At lunch; Leah always interrupted Alice and Shun with a 'Can I sit with you Shun?' At times Alice would feel out of place in the whole conversation…

"SO, where was I?….Yes, the prom theme." Leah would talk non-stop.

Alice just fixed her eyes on her lunch and did not speak a word.

Shun, on the other hand had his eyes fixed on Alice's spaced-out figure… His eyes were filled with concern. _'What is going on with Alice?'_ he thought to himself.

Shun also noticed that Alice was gloomy whenever she was around him and in contrast she would always be smiling or laughing when she was talking to Joseph.

That evening Alice was waiting for Shun at the gate, like she always did. She smiled and waved slightly at Shun's approaching figure. For once Leah did not interrupt them.

As they were walking, a question was burning through Shun's mind. He wondered if he should voice it out or not.

"What are you thinking Shun?" asked Alice.

He just smiled. "I was wondering…What caused you to change your dressing style and all?" _or perhaps I should be asking WHO it is?_

Alice blushed. _I can't tell him that I did it to impress him can I?_ "Uh…no particular reason….I just thought that it was about time to make some changes." She answered uneasily.

"Need for changes? That I can understand. But change THIS much?" _Just be honest and tell me who you are doing this for, Alice._

"Hm…There is a reason…I think I'll tell you later." She answered blushing a little.

_As I suspected, she is doing this for __**him**__; for Joseph._ thought Shun as they continued the rest of the way silently.

The next day Alice met Leah in the girls' washroom. (More like, Leah was waiting for Alice in the washroom).

The orange-haired Russian took no notice of the blonde. That was until she approached her.

"You are such a wanna-be." sneered Leah.

Alice turned to her. "What is it that you want?"

"I just want to discuss some things with you….First of all, the clothes you are wearing don't suit you at all…Second, I know that you are frying your tiny little brain by trying to be like me. Third, I know that you are after Shun."

"I am NOT imitating you." Alice stated.

"Oh really? Then tell me. What's with your sudden outfit change?"

"…"

"You are trying to get Shun and I know it. Let me just ask you something. Do you honestly think that Shun would fall for someone as plain and unsophisticated as you?"

"I…."

"I mean, there are so many better choices… Someone as amazing as him doesn't deserve to be stuck with trash like you." she said before leaving the washroom with an evil smile on her face.

Shun was the perfect guy is every way. He was cute, tall, strong, and powerful and everything else a girl would want.

Shun was flawless… He was incredible…

And she was just plan, Simple and straightforward. She was **nothing **compared to him. And tears flooded her eyes as she accepted the reality of what Leah just said.

Alice looked at herself in the mirror. Her clothes, that was all that she changed, No matter what she did, she could not change herself. She couldn't change her personality. She couldn't change her unsophisticated being.

She bowed her head as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"She's right...I am incompetent… He…He deserves someone better than me…He deserves so much more." Alice muttered to herself as she walked out of the washroom.

When she stepped out of the washroom and through the hallway, she bumped into someone.

"I am sorry." She apologized.

She looked up only to see golden eyes staring back at her with a shocked expression.

"Alice…Have you been crying?" asked Shun surprised.

"Uh…I…"

"What's wrong?"

"NO…it's nothing." She said avoiding his gaze as she said so.

He took her hand and led her to a secluded region on the school lawn. Alice didn't know what to say. How could she explain her sudden realization?

"Alice…What is wrong? You've been acting strange these past few days. … And now you are crying? Tell me…You know I'll be there for you."

She smiled slightly at Shun's sincerity. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me that you are concerned."

He opened his mouth to say something but she continued. "For now….Please just stay by my side." She whispered. She knew that by saying this, she was being selfish. But right then she wanted nothing more that Shun's proximity.

Shun took hold of her hand again and pulled her in for a hug. He stroked her head gently.

"Why is it that you hide things from me?" he whispered to her.

She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his embrace… Her Face was pressed on his muscular chest.

She then slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"I am sorry." She said.

"Why?"

"For causing you worry."

"Don't worry…Just remember…Your happiness means a lot to me. And I hate seeing you sad like this."

She blushed a little at his comment her blush deepened as he wiped her tears away.

"Your happiness means a lot to me as well." She replied as she tightened the grip on his hand.

**Runo- That Leah! How dare she talk to Alice like that? Let me at her Arisu-chan…Where is she?**

**Me- *blinks surprised* Uh…Well, I shouldn't tell you….I actually need Leah until I complete this story…I will let you at her in the end alright?**

**Leah- No way…You can't do that Arisu.**

**Runo- *smirks as she runs towards Leah and holds her by the collar.**

**Me- Smart move Leah, now she'll finish you off…**

**Leah- Help me….**

**Me- *shrugs* You brought this upon yourself… *sighs* Fine…Runo please leave her alone.**

**Runo—Aw….Please…**

**Me- Later Okay?... Anyway guys Keep reading and keep REVIEWING *winks***


	4. Chapter 4

**Change For Better Or For Worse**

**crystal-mist**

Chapter 4

If anything things were getting worse… Alice hardly saw anymore.

She was starting to wonder if he really meant everything he told her.

The day came to a close.

Alice waited for Shun like she always did… This was the only short period of time Alice could spend with Shun alone. Her heart almost drowned in despair as she saw Shun walking towards her with Leah by his side. Shun did look a bit uncomfortable, but Alice did not notice this. The only thing that caught her attention was that Leah was walking arm in arm with Shun.

"Bye, bye Shun. See you tomorrow..I will miss you." said Leah sweetly before she walked away. As she passed Alice she shot an evil smirk in Alice's direction.

Alice summoned all her mental strength and faked a smile in Shun's direction. Shun noticed that something was off, but he did not point it out, because Alice looked miserable.

The next day; Alice still did not see Shun apart from the time she occasionally stared at him in class.

She sighed as she sat alone during lunch.

Joseph approached her. "You don't look too lively today."

"There is just a lot on my mind…"

"Can you tell me?"

"Uh…I am sorry…"

"It's alright…" he sat down across from her and he looked nervous as well.

"What's wrong with you now?" she joked a little.

"I was wondering…Would you uhm…would you go to prom with me?" he asked with one of his amazing smiles.

Alice was taken aback. Immediately a series of thoughts ran through her mind.

Joseph was asking her to prom. How nice of him to. What did it mean though? That he liked her?

She wondered if she should accept his invite. Well, it was not like Shun would ask her ever… And apart from Shun she really did not feel comfortable going with just **any** guy. So why not Joseph?. He was kind, smart, funny and he really cared for her. She spent some more time immersed in her thoughts. And a picture of Shun arm in arm with Leah also flashed before her chocolate eyes.

"Uh. It's okay if you are going with someone else. Because-"

"No, it's alright…I would like to go with you…Thank you for asking." She replied with a smile on her face.

Joseph's face brightened immediately. Alice felt happy, seeing his smiling face.

The day came to a close. Alice waited for Shun again. Only this time there was no little puppy dog (Leah) bounding on Shun's heels.

They started walking home in silence.

Why was it getting so hard for him to talk to her? He just couldn't quite put his finger on it…

As they continued on their way Shun came abruptly to a stop.

Alice noticed this and stopped walking as well, she glanced at Shun. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

Shun just smiled at her. He then walked forward to face her. He then got down on one knee, in a proposal position.

Alice blushed; she had no idea of what to expect.

"Alice… will you please go to prom with me?" he asked, his eyes full of hope and anticipation as he looked deep into her eyes.

Alice's entire world literally fell apart.

Shun…Shun just asked her to prom…It had always been her dream, to go to prom with him. But she couldn't. She had already agreed to go with Joseph.

No, no, no, no, no. Her mind repeated again and again desperately, not wanting to believe the truth of her actions.

"I…I am so sorry Shun. But…but, but I…already… to with someone else." She stammered in despair.

This time, it was Shun's world which fell into a heap of dust.

He couldn't react and before he knew what was happening Alice had already ran away; leaving him on his knees. He looked at the ground as he stood up…  
He should have known that someone would have already asked Alice.

What was he going to do now?

He stood up and made his way to him home.

That night he could get no sleep; he was trying to figure out who exactly could have beaten him to Alice...

Alice was also deprived of sleep. For some reason she couldn't get Shun's expectant then disappointed face out of her mind.

Tears rolled down her cheek.

'_Don't be silly Alice. Shun only asked you out of compassion. He thought that you would have to go to prom alone if __**he **__did not ask. That is what he intended. He is love with Leah. He could never feel that way towards you_.' She thought desperately to herself, trying to convince her quaking heart and mind as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

**Sorry for the short chapter. This was kinda rushed…**

**Okay so thanks for reading.**

**Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Change, For Better Or For Worse**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 5**

**Make way for Julie**

It was the day before prom and Alice had not seen Shun even **once** after he asked her to prom.

Hope drained out of her. It was basically because she spent all her effort trying to stay out of Shun's way.

That day; at lunch time Alice was on the rooftop. She knew that Shun wouldn't search for her this far.

But she was sadly mistaken. The door to the rooftop sprung open and there stood Shun.

His golden eyes scanned the crowd and came to an abrupt stop as he saw Alice. He sprinted towards her.

"What's with you?" he asked, in a very tired yet annoyed voice.

Alice did not know what to reply, so she just stared back at him wordlessly.

"Why are you trying to avoid me so badly? Do you hate me so much?"

Her eyes widened as she heard his accusation.

"I do not hate you…I could never." She answered, her eyes showing pain at his words.

He took in a deep breathe to calm himself down… He then sat down on the ground beside her. "I am sorry. I did not mean to say all that to you..." He said closing his eyes and leaning on the wall behind them.

"That is alright…I guess I deserved that for behaving so strangely…" she said with a slight smile.

He opened his bright golden eyes to look at her. "I think I must've overreacted a bit." He looked at the sky and brought his hand to his forehead. "Forgive me?"

"Of course… and about prom. I am sorry."

"No…say no more…" he said with a small smile. _Besides, I should've guessed that you would fall in love sooner or later and that I would not be able to make my move if I put it off much longer…I am an idiot for not trying sooner._ He thought to himself.

"Uh Shun…Are you alright?" she questioned.

He smiled as he nodded. "Don't worry about me okay? I am just fine." But his tone seemed strangely fake.

That evening when Alice arrived home, an unexpected surprise awaited her.

She gaped as her eyes fell on the tanned silver-haired girl sitting in the living room.

"Julie!" cried Alice as she ran over to hug one of her best friends.

"Ali….It is so nice to see you again…" she squealed as she hugged back.

But then Julie's face turned serious as she backed away and looked at Alice…

Her mouth dropped open. "You are wearing a mini-skirt Ali? Who forced you?"

Alice just looked away from her perceptive friend… "No one." She replied blushing.

"No way…You changed your BORING wardrobe…Cool… I wanna take a look at your closet." declared the hyper active girl as she pumped her fist in the air enthusiastically.

Alice reluctantly led her to the closet… Julie was shocked as she looked at Alice's new clothes.

"Wow...Alice…these are amazing…They will suit you remarkably." said Julie looking through the clothes.

"Uh… And I almost forgot. Tomorrow is prom night at our school."

"Wha? Cool….Call me your official dresser." declared Julie, assigning herself with a little salute.

"No way." wailed Alice as Julie smirked evilly and rubbed her hands together in conspiracy.

"You will look absolutely beautiful tomorrow….I can guarantee that."

"I have one condition though." instructed Alice firmly. "I want decent clothes Julie…Nothing too revealing.. Do you hear me?"

Julie chuckled. "No worries, I was planning to get you a gown anyways." She said before leaving the room and going out shopping.

Alice looked after her best-friend, unaware of what to expect from the very unpredictable girl…

Later that evening Julie arrived with two big shopping bags.

"Done." She said, shooting Alice a victory pose.

Alice was almost scared to look at what was inside… She reluctantly opened the bag and inside laid a beautiful mint-green gown. It was beautiful and perfect. She gazed at Julie. "This is just wow..."

"Try it on." urged Julie.

Alice went to her room to try it on… When she emerged, she looked like a princess from one of those fairy tales. The gown reached a bit past her knees, but it wasn't sweeping the ground either. Alice twirled once and it floated elegantly.

"You look exquisite my dear…." exclaimed Julie.

Alice smiled. "I think it is a bit loose though." said Alice tugging at the long sleeves.

"No worries…Leave me to take care of that…it is going to be a long time of sewing, sewing and more sewing." affirmed Julie. "Leave it to me."

Alice opened the other bag and her eyes fell on a matching pair of high-heeled shoes. It almost looked like a pair of coloured glass slippers.

"So you look like Cinderella." Explained Julie. "you know, a little something for Shun…Why do you think I picked green? It is his favourite colour."

Alice's face immediately dropped. "I almost forgot…I am not going with Shun."

"Wha?" Julie shouted. "I will pound that fool into the ground. He didn't have the intellect to ask you?"

Alice shook her head form side to side... "It's not that…I…" Alice explained everything to Julie. After she had finished Julie just stared at her wide-eyed.

"I am sorry for jumping to conclusions like that Alice." apologized Julie, her enthusiasm subsiding a bit.

"No, It's alright…It is probably better that way."

"What do you mean? You don't like him anymore?"

"No, that's not it…Julie can we please end this discussion?"

"Fine." said Julie as she sat down on the chair with her sewing equipment. "Anyway, do you mind getting me a snack Ali?"

"Alright Ju, be right back." saying that Alice left for the kitchen. Julie just stared after her wordlessly. She was starting to feel bad for Alice…

'_Dear Lord, please let the both of them find their way into one another's arms tomorrow.'_ Julie thought desperately as she started fixing up Alice's dress.

**So how was this chapter? You guessed it; the next chapter is prom night…**

**Prom night. SO it is probably the last or second last chapter. Thanks for reading. Please continue supporting me…**

**Review please… Hm, what else? That is all I think of at the moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Change For Better Or For Worse**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 6**

**Finding One Another**

On the night of the prom Julie helped Alice get dressed and did her hair beautifully for her.

"Julie…You are an expert." Exclaimed Alice as she examined her hairstyle.

"Well what did you expect?" said Julie examining Alice's attire… "Perfect…now for the final touch." She said holding up the green high-heeled shoes…

"Uh...Julie, I am not a fan of high-heels...My skin is a bit too delicate…"

"Just for one night Alice…It won't hurt you will it?"

Alice considered for a bit and finally agreed to put on the shoes…She fumbled as she balanced herself…

"Have a wonderful night Ali…" said Julie, hugging her carefully so as not to ruin Alice's clothes.

"Thanks Ju… See you…"

Julie smiled as she gazed at Alice's figure walk into the limousine [Alice's grandfather is filthy rich so yeah…limousine.].

Alice looked out of the window as the city lights sped past. She looked at the perfect lace gloves she was wearing. Surely, Julie had wonderful taste.

The limousine entered the school compound and Alice got down, not before thanking the driver.

"You look amazing tonight miss." He commented, earning a light blush from her.

She walked to the school gym. She took in a deep breathe before opening the door.

The music was loud, it was catchy and the crowd was engaged in laughter, conversation and dancing…

Shun sat there with some of his friends chatting about some random stuff. Because of current circumstance he was forced to go to prom with Leah…

And Leah, well let's just say she wanted to be 'fashionably late'. It was then that Shun's gaze shifted to the door. He did not know why he picked that exact moment to look at the door. But point is, he did and his eyes fell on Alice…

The beautiful red-head had a mint-green gown on. (His favourite colour.) The gown reached just an inch below her knee. It had little laces of darker green ribbons done in beautiful knots. The neck was neither too high nor too low and her sleeves were short and elegant… She wore a lighter set of green gloves and matching sock. Her hair was done in a perfectly loose bun, held up with a beautiful clip and some strands framing her pale flawless face. Her lips also shined with a thin coat of glitter lip-gloss. And her dainty legs were fitted into an even more delicate-looking pair of high-heeled shoes.

Shun didn't notice that he had held his breathe for a second or two as his eyes fell on Alice… He also could not move his eyes from her form.

Joseph walked up to her and held his hand out to her. She smiled a bit as she took it. Shun winced a bit as he watched Joseph plant a lingering kiss on her hand.

Shun's heart burnt with a feeling that had never occupied it; jealousy. It was supposed to be **him **receiving her. He was supposed to be the one to twirl Alice on the dance floor…Not Joseph.

Alice put on a fake smile. She did not want to make Joseph feel left out. She blushed heavily as he kissed her hand…But after he asked her to dance there was no turning back.

She found out that Joseph was a great dancer…She enjoyed her dances with him but her chocolate brown eyes inevitably focused on another pair who was a bit away from them… Leah and Shun…

'_At least….Now he will be happy. He won't have the burden of being nice to me…But it hurts though… it hurts to watch Leah in his arms__.__'_ thought Alice as she continued dancing with Joseph.

They took somewhat of a break; Joseph went off to get some drinks… Shun approached Alice; he had somehow managed to sneak away from Leah and he intended to ask Alice to dance at least once with him.

That was when another guy approached her and she agreed to dance with **him**, not wanting to disappoint him.

Shun watched painfully as she twirled gracefully on the dance floor yet again…He wished so much to be the person there beside her but fate was cruel.

Joseph then came back with the drinks and Shun's hopes were crashed when one of Leah's cheerleader friends asked him to dance...he had no choice but to accept.

This time it was Alice's turn to watch. Why wouldn't he dance with her? She is still his best-friend right? Did she not deserve one dance in the least?

While on the couch Alice could feel her legs hurting…The heels were getting to her. But she shut the pain out...She danced a couple more times…The pain in her feet was increasing per second. When she finally ceased dancing she felt like her feet were about to give away.

It was like the shoe was cutting into her skin. When Joseph asked her to dance once more, she politely declined, telling him that she needed to rest.

After about a minute, the pain was really bothering her. She looked at her legs and gasped as she saw the blood stain on the heels of her socks.

She was right; the sharp edges of those shoes really **did **cut into her flesh. She gasped; she muttered an excuse to Joseph before walking away to the garden outside. The garden was well-lit and had somewhat of an elevated platform on it. It wasn't too elevated; Alice barely had to lift herself off the ground a little to get on it. She took off the sock on her left leg to examine her injury.

Meanwhile no one noticed her absence. No one except Shun that is… He also managed to notice that she was limping a bit...

He quickly excused himself from his friends and followed her outside to the garden.

He watched as she sat up on the platform…His eyes widened as his eyes fell on the blood that dripped down from the heel of her left leg as she removed her sock.

She was hurt…

Without thinking twice, he approached her. "Alice…you are hurt…" he stated the obvious.

Alice's eyes widened as she looked at Shun. He was the last person she expected to follow her.

"It...It's nothing." She said turning her gaze away from him and proceeding to stand.

But he stopped her. "I've already seen the blood…Wait right here...I'll go get some first aid."

"But-"

"No buts...Stay put or I won't forgive you." He said before running away.

Alice looked at the heel of her left leg...it did hurt, maybe she should let Shun treat her…And of course, she could spend some time alone with him.

She sighed lightly as she looked up at the full moon. She waited for him and he came sooner than she had expected.

"Lift up your left leg." He instructed.

She blushed as she held down her gown while holding her left leg out to him… He sat down on his knees, in a proposing position as he daintily took her foot in his hand and examined the injury.

Alice blushed a deeper red as his hand made contact with her skin. She did her utmost to avert her gaze from Shun. His touch was gentle and comforting. And his eyes were set in the most caring expression as he gazed at the blood that ran down her pale heel.

**Me- Okay…So Shun found his way to Alice and now they are both alone.**

**Joe- Just remember this is a 'T' rated fic, not an 'M' fic.**

**Me- *looks offended* DO NOT insult me Joe or I will punish you. I swear, I will write this tragic story in which Chan Lee hates you and kills you in the most painful way.**

**Joe- Woah Arisu *raising his hand in surrender* what are you****,**** a sadist?**

**Me- Why you…Take that back.**

**Joe- Don't be mad… I was just kidding Arisu…You can turn that Runo****-****temper off…You're normally so sweet.**

**Me- Don't mind him you guys….Anyways please review…I hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**Love Ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this chapter while listening to "You Raise Me Up." By Lena Park. It would increase the effect if you listened to it while reading this chapter.**

**But it doesn't really matter whether you do or not.**

**Please Enjoy the last chapter of this fanfiction.** **And tell me what you think afterwards Kay?**

**In other words; 'REIVEW, to make me happily ecstatic'****.**

**Change, For Better Or For Worse**

**crystal-mist**

**Chapter 7**

**Prom Night**

Alice blushed as she held down her gown while holding her left leg out to Shun…Shun sat down on his knees, in a proposing position as he daintily took her foot in his hand and examined the injury.

Alice blushed a deeper red as his hand made contact with her skin. She did her utmost to avert her gaze.

He slowly wiped the blood away. She winced a bit when he applied the antiseptic on her leg.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to be gentler." He said soothingly.

"No…i-it's okay…" she stuttered still looking away from him.

He took out the bandages and skillfully draped her leg in them.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?" he asked, not raising his eyes to meet hers. Alice blushed even deeper.

"Uhm…Well no." her heart was beating like crazy. He had just said that she looked beautiful. "You look great as well." She responded.

A smile lit his face. "Thanks."

"Julie picked the clothes for me." stated Alice, as she tried to make the situation seem less uncomfortable.

"Julie is here? How come you didn't mention it?"

"Well, she…only came yesterday and she insisted that I tell you only after the prom."

"Any particular reason?"

"I don't think so." answered Alice. She hoped against hope that Shun would not notice the redness in her cheeks.

Shun let go of her left leg and took hold of her right one. He gently took off her mint green sock and started wiping the blood off from there.

"You got hurt because of the shoes?"

"Uh-huh I've never been a fan of high-heels. But Julie insisted that I wear them. And I suppose they are cute and all."

"Alice, normally you wouldn't go out of your way like that." He stated, a serious expression crossing his face.

"Normally." She repeated with a slight sigh.

He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breathe.

"Alice— " he stopped half-way as if he were unsure of exactly how to voice his opinion..

She looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"You really have been trying so hard to change yourself lately…Why?"

"I told you…I just thought that it was about time for some changes."

"But why though? Why all of a sudden? I mean, you can't just wake up one fine morning and crave a change."

She sighed as she looked up at the moon-lit sky. "Circumstances." She muttered.

"What kind?"

She looked at Shun, why was he being so commanding all of a sudden? What kind of answers was he seeking?

"It's nothing…" she said. It's not like she could tell him that she had changed for **him**.

He sighed, he understood that Alice was purposefully avoiding his question.

He finished and stood up with a grin of approval on his face.

Alice was about to hoist herself off the platform but Shun put his arms on either side of her. His hands were on the platform and it was almost as if he constructed a cage around her with his arms.

Her heart started beating wildly, what was he trying to do? Her pale face turned crimson as she noticed that there was only a very small gap separating them.

"The shoe cut very deep into your heel. You shouldn't stand up just yet." He said as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"I…see…But I can manage. I am sure." she managed to blurt out.

A faint tune reached their ears. Alice closed her eyes and listened to the song.

"That is-"

"Your favourite song." completed Shun, still looking at her face...

"It would be a shame to waste it…I…" Alice shook her head and composed herself. "Dance with me." She said as she put her hand on Shun's.

He was surprised, his golden eyes widened but then soon a smile lit his face. "As you wish." Saying this he hoisted her off the platform.

She hadn't been expecting this, so she flung her arms round Shun's neck in reflex.

He slid off his shoes and then gently lowered her into them.

Alice found her feet in a bigger pair of shoes, shoes that did not hurt her heel. Shun meanwhile was barefoot, but he did have socks on.

"Do your feet hurt?" he questioned. She shook her head from side to side.

"No…They feel fine…" she said as she gazed into his golden eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He replied as they started swaying in tune to the melody. He twirled her skillfully, it was heavenly.

They were having a wonderful time. She smiled happily as he led the dance.

Shun was looking into her eyes with somewhat of a reflective emotion.

"Alice…" he whispered. "Who are you doing all this for?"

"Huh?"

"Who are you trying to impress with your changes? Who means **so much** to you that you are willing to go out of your way for **them**. Who?"

Alice's chocolate eyes widened as she took in exactly what Shun was implying. "I…I…" she looked away from his eyes. She gulped as she bowed her head a little. "I…"

Shun felt a wave of guilt wash over him when he saw Alice's uneasiness.

"I'm sorry…That is personal information. I didn't mean to intrude." said Shun slowly putting his hand under her chin and pulling her face up to look at him. "You don't have to say **who**."

"Shun…I-"

"Listen, all I am saying is that…" he braced himself for what he was about to say. "You are an amazing person. You are anything and everything a guy would dream of and your personality is just…wow…You are perfect in every way."

Her eyes widened as she heard these words escape Shun's lips, she just kept gazing into his sincere eyes as the blush on her face deepened.

"What? You seem embarrassed." joked Shun, flashing a smile at her. "Anyway, what I am trying to say is that …You….you shouldn't try to change yourself for someone… Be who you really are because that alone is pretty damn impressive, and if **he** still isn't overwhelmed by it; then he is just a jerk for not knowing a good person when he sees one…He doesn't know what he is loosing."

She gulped as she stopped dancing, she just gazed at him.

She spoke up. "What are you implying? That I was doing all this to impress a **boy**?"

"Weren't you then?" he asked, his eyes blinking in confusion.

She looked away from his gaze. "Well...I-"

"I'll take that as a **yes**." said Shun as he smiled a slightly forsaken smile. "But you should accept the fact that you are unmistakably breath-taking."

"But, how can you say that? …I am too simple, too unsophisticated, too boringly plain."

"You are not."

"Don't lie to me Shun."

"I am not lying." He gently touched her cheek with his hands. "Trust me…I know what it is like to be in love."

"What do you mean 'you know'?" she asked. She didn't want to hear Shun tell her that **he** was in love with Leah, but perhaps if that happened then she would finally be able to get over this insane feeling she harboured for Shun Kazami.

He smiled. "I'd rather you didn't know."

"Why is that? You don't trust me?" she asked, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"No, it's not that…How exactly can I phrase this?"

"Easy, 'Alice, I do not trust you to tell you my deepest secret.' " she said, gazing into his eyes again.

Her arms were still around his neck and his on her waist. They weren't dancing but they stayed in that position.

He shook his head from side to side. "The reason is; that **I** myself am one of those people who have unknowingly fallen for your charms."

Her eyes widened. "What?" she gasped as her breathe hitched in her throat.

Shun sighed in defeat as he smiled. "Alice Gehabich, I am in love with you." His golden eyes burned with passion.

Her eyes glistened as she heard him utter those words. The bare sincerity of his confession was evident in his voice

She just continued gazing into his honey orbs.

"I am so sorry….I know I was being selfish by saying this...I mean I knew that you were in love with someone else, but I couldn't stop myself."

Alice gently pulled him closer to her so that the distance between them diminished even further.

"Who did you think I was doing all this for anyways?" she asked I a soft voice.

He looked at her with a serious expression. "Joseph Anderson." He replied without hesitation.

She couldn't help but smile… "Yeah right…Mint-green is '**his'** favourite colour." She said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"I did this for **you **Shun**.**..I changed for **you**…I altered myself into the short-skirt wearing cheerleader type because I thought you liked Leah. You ask me **why** I changed…Well then there is only one simple answer for that." She took in a deep breathe. "I love you Shun." Her hands were trembling with nervous happiness and Shun gazed at her dumbfounded.

"You mean-"

"I really, really love you Shun…I really do." She said as her face once again turned crimson. But it was comforting to see Shun's face grow the exact same colour.

He caressed her cheek with his hand. "To think that I was shrouded in doubt the whole time." He whispered as he gently took her lips into his.

She smiled into the kiss and entwined her fingers in his hair.

"You are beautiful." whispered Shun as he broke away from the kiss. "That was the last song of the evening. Perhaps you wish for me to drop you home?"

"That would be wonderful."

At Alice's doorstep, Shun ran his hand through her hair. "I am so lucky right now." He muttered as he gazed dreamily into her eyes.

She smiled. "So am I…"

They leant in for another kiss.

"So I presume that you are my girl-friend now." He asked.

"Yes, of course. You know, this feels like Cinderella; the glass slippers and all…But I do not remember the prince being barefoot." She stated with a little giggle.

He laughed. "But I am glad things turned out fine….Good night then."

Alice nodded before going in the front door and closing it behind her.

She took off Shun's shoes and saw Julie standing on top of the stairs. "SO Alice how was prom?"

"It was Amazing Julie."

"What happened, what happened?" asked Julie enthusiastically.

"I'll tell you in the morning alright? Said Alice as she hurried to her room.

As she ran past Julie she failed to see the self-satisfied grin on Julie's face.

Alice didn't know that Julie had been spying on Shun and her from the bedroom window. Julie's smile widened.

"Thank you dear God; you heeded my plea. Those two are just perfect for one another…Leah and Joseph are **nothing**. Shun and Alice, forever." said Julie, pumping her fist into the air.

**THE END**

**So tell me how this story was. I am so sorry for uploading late. That is why I uploaded two chapters at once. I normally almost NEVER do that. Is the chapter heading a bit awkward? If I remember right there is a movie by that name…**

**I debated on whether to call this chapter "Prom night' or "Just Like Cinderella"**

**Anyways, that's it for now, Please check out my other stories and please review.**


End file.
